Peter Phamle
Peter is a racer that first appeared exclusively in World Race Series 2016 Race #2 of Leg 1. He drove a Dollar General sponsored Toyota Camry Stock car. In the race he didn't get the best of placings, with 16th place. Thus he didn't continue onto Leg 2. Driver Gallery ffasfsdf.PNG|On lap 1 sdfsdfa.PNG sadgfasdgf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Peter Phamle re-appeared in World Race Series 2017 in the Leg 1 race at Phoenix, driving a white, black and orange Mitsubishi Lancer. He drove it well and got 3rd place, qualifying him for Leg 2. During the race he drove rather passively and only was able to pass people due to several crashes on the second lap including one that involved Meghan Washington. Driver Gallery etert.PNG|Peter at the starting line iyguyuyfv.PNG|Peter in 7th place behind Vivian Nguyen on the 1st lap. sdfdfg.PNG|Peter using the crashes as an opportunity to gain places. World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Peter in the Leg 2 race in California drives much more aggressively and passionately, taking risks and driving fast. This in a way, may have led to his crash with Stephanie Dumas, which destroyed his chances of driving in the finale race. He finished the race in 7th place. Driver Gallery sdfdfj.PNG dfggdfgfggdg.PNG|Hitting the wall shortly after race start sdff.PNG|Peter briefly overtakes Chloe Kolacke for first place. sdfsdfdfsfsdf.PNG|The crash that sends him spinning into last place asddds.PNG sdfsfdfsfsdsf.PNG|An interior camera view of Peter's car. OUJSBDGG.PNG ASDASDDADAF.PNG|Approaching the finish line World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Peter Phamle drove in the World Race Series 2018, first appearing in Race #5 at Texas MotorSpeedway driving a #14 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Rubbifresh. Peter started the race in 5th place and mostly stayed in the backlines during this event and was not seen on screen very often. Nonetheless, he still managed to place in 8th by the end, qualifying him for leg 2 of the series. Gallery w4rtwt4.JPG|Peter in 5th place on lap 1 behind Kaleab Alebechew ewrgyg.JPG|Peter behind Ethan Fisk on lap 3 ertye.JPG|Peter in 7th place on lap 6, in front of Max Agcaeli World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Peter Phamle's leg 2 event was located in Prague, Czech Republic where the competitors drove classics from the 1950's and 60's from the world abroad. He drove a black and red 1965 Ford Mustang, much like the red one driven by Sage Walker in the same race. Due to his previous leg 1 placing of 8th, Peter began this race in 14th. He drove rather passively in contrast to the competitive driving style of his fellow Mustang driver. In the end he dropped several places and finished in 16th, eliminating him from the series. Gallery ery.JPG|Peter seen in the background on lap 1 aeswrgtgt.JPG|Peter behind Khalil Shipman's red Plymouth on lap 2 ertyh.JPG World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Peter Phamle makes his first World Race Series 2019 appearance in the Leg 1 race in the Swiss Alps while driving a 2016 W Motors Lykan Hypersport, similar to the one he drove in WRS 2017. Peter starts in 2nd place, behind Meghan Washington, giving him a good chance of winning the race. Moments after the race began, those chances became reality and Peter overtook Meghan. He managed to hold 1st place for the remainder of the event and win the race, qualifying himself to appear in the finale race at Nurburgring. As displayed by his driver information card, Peter's qualifying time was 1:45:50, his car's engine is a 780hp twin-turbo F6, his representative country is Vietnam and his gender is male. Gallery ewrgre.JPG|Peter in front of Meghan right after race start. cold winter.JPG cold mountains.JPG dfgerg.JPG|Peter makes a turn. fa4st.JPG fri2.JPG|He approaches a trackside camera while on Lap 2 of the race. bl4.JPG air.JPG|Peter catches air on the way to the finish line while on the final lap. etyreyt.JPG|A trackside camera view from moments after Peter crossed the finish line. rtwe3.JPG|A front quarter view of Peter's Lykan Hypersport right before he began his burnout. ertgye4.JPG trolly.JPG|"Burnout with a 780 horsepower beast!" World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Peter Phamle was looking forward to potentially winning the series in the WRS 2019 finale race, given his spectacular Swiss Alps performance. Unfortunately, Peter's qualifying time was 7:45:31, far lower than many of the other drivers, resulting in a starting placement of 19th place, 2nd to last. This put most of his hopes for winning the series out of commission. Peter did manage to advance a few places and finish in 16th but as he did not win the race, he was promptly eliminated from the series. This was Peter's last WRS appearance, ending a good run that is worth remembering. As displayed by Peter's driver information card, Peter's WRS 2019 Finale race car is a #24 BMW M6 GTLM sponsored by Mpower and its engine is a 500hp twin-turbo V8. Gallery 243.JPG|Peter on turn 1 of the Nurburgring club circuit. p3t3r.JPG|He battles with the other drivers. ertet3.JPG|Amidst the pack. erye.JPG|Peter on the open-road section of Nurburgring. spoilz.JPG|Peter seen from a hood camera view from Anuj Deb's car. Trivia *Peter's flag in the Daytona video was that of Vietnam. *Peter's last name was originally spelled "Phamlee" in World Race Series 2016 but in the years since it has simply been "Phamle". *Peter's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was normally driven by NASCAR driver "Matt Kenseth". *The driver that Peter borrowed his 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway race car from is unknown. The name is displayed on the windshield but it is illegible. *In Peter's driver information card seen in World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race, a pronunciation of his last name as "Fam-Lee" is provided. Category:Racers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:W Motors Drivers Category:W Motors Lykan Hypersport Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:WRS 2019 Finale Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M6 Drivers